The present invention relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, to the use of storage devices, such as memory systems in data processing systems.
Native Command Queuing (NCQ) is a technology that is designed to enhance the performance of Hard Disk Drives (HDDs) that use a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) interface or other interface that supports command queuing. In particular, NCQ may allow a hard disk to internally optimize the order in which received read and write commands are executed, which may reduce unnecessary drive head movement and improve performance. Solid State Disk (SSD) devices, however, do not have the mechanical moving parts that are used in HDDs. As a result, NCQ techniques have not generally been applied to SSD devices.